I want to hold your hand
by DeimosPhobos
Summary: There was no way he could ever forget her, and there was no way he was ever going to see her again.
1. I want to hold your hand

Disclaimer: Gorillaz goes to Damon and Jamie, and the song for this chapter belongs to The Beatles.

He had been alone in his room for six days. In that time, he had not been given any food, and he had to rely on the tap in his bathroom for water. There was no doubt in the singer's mind: Murdoc had simply left him to die. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. After Murdoc had completed the forth part of his radio broadcast, his sanity had gone with it. The green man had taken to locking his singer away for days on end, for reasons he would never tell. This was, so far, the longest period of isolation. Weakly, the singer raised a fist, hitting it once against the door to his dungeon.

"Murdoc… You can't leave me down here…" he said quietly, almost sobbing. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the door, biting his lip as a few tears escaped from his dark eyes. "I-I don't want to die here…" 2D closed his hands into fists, beating them against the door. "Murdoc, please, open the door!"

He gasped in pain as a fist hit the door in what he believed to be the wrong way, adding more pain to his already bruised hands. Pulling a face, the man stared down at the injury, watching as a small amount of blood left his body through a miniature cut. How did that get there? He glanced back to the door, seeing a drawing he himself had created a week after he had first arrived to this plastic hell and the small amount of blood that had gathered on one of its edges. 2D wasn't exactly an artist when it came to drawing, but he had plenty of time to get the hang of it. He threw himself into it, desperate for the time it gave him to mentally get away.

All on their own, his eyes welled with a fresh surge of tears. He blinked, trying in vain to make them go away as they rolled down his pale face until he remembered that he was alone, and then he allowed them to fall anyway. The drawing was of him and Noodle, back when they still lived in Kong. Back when he was free, when they were together. 2D had drawn them in front of the famous building, both smiling and holding each other by the hand. The singer's lips trembled, and he began to openly cry. His hands covered his eyes, trying to block out the memories, and his legs gave out from under him.

There was no way he could ever forget her, and there was no way he was ever going to see her again.


	2. Paradise Awaits

AN: I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story! :D

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

2D turned his head slightly at the sound of the lift, almost smiling when he heard it stop nearby. From beyond his door, he heard Murdoc's frantic voice calling. "Face ache! Pirates! We're under attack!"

2D's voice was hoarse from lack of use, but it was impossible to miss the bitter sarcasm. "I would _love_ to help you, Murdoc, but you locked me in here. _Ten days ago_." The singer shifted slightly, rolling over on his bed so that he faced the door. The drawing was still there, of him and Noodle. He coughed harshly, closing his eyes. "Murdoc, what's the point? If they found you here, then it's over for you."

"Don't give me that rubbish!" Murdoc growled, opening the door quickly. He stomped over to the bed, grabbing the other man roughly by the collar of his shirt, hauling him to his feet and dragging him out of the room and into the lift. 2D noted that he wasn't thrown in, just pulled. He leaned heavily against the cold metal of the lifts interior, and then his legs gave out, allowing him to slowly slide down to the ground. Murdoc watched all of this over his shoulder with a look that was neither concern nor regret, but a strange mix of the two. He flicked dry blood from his cheek, where he had been wounded earlier. "How long was it, you said?"

"Ten days."

Murdoc sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair. "I suppose this means that you won't be very helpful then. Damn." He growled, turning his head back around and stabbing the ground floor button with a long fingernail. "I really think this is the end, 2D."

Murdoc's words were so quiet then, whispered through pointed teeth. However, the other man heard him. 2D's already pale face lost color, and he frowned.

"I don't want to die here, Murdoc…" he said just as quietly. He didn't jump when Murdoc slammed a hand against the metal wall, gave no reaction when the green man began cursing loudly.

"Damn it, Two-dents! You think _anyone_ would want to die here? For Satan's sake…"

"…Why did you come and get me?"

"What, you really think I'd risk taking on the pirates alone? Are you out of your bleeding mind?"

"I can't be of much help, you said so yourself, since _you_ went and left me to starve."

Murdoc snorted in annoyance, saying nothing else of the matter as the lift doors opened. He grabbed 2D in the same way as before, dragging him out past the small man in the white suit. Tattoo. He had been gunned down, body lying motionless in a growing puddle of red. 2D cursed under his breath.

"Come on, keep moving!" Murdoc growled, dragging 2D along to the front door. He kicked it open, sending the corpse of the seagull across the wooden platform. A hail of gunfire greeted them, forcing the men back into the room. Murdoc dropped 2D, leaving him to search the area for weapons to use.

"Murdoc, where's the cyborg?" 2D asked, suddenly noting the absence of the guitarist. Murdoc glared at him, pointing to a heap of oily metal. Apparently she had met the similar gruesome ending as the others. 2D wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Meanwhile, Murdoc tore the gun away from what had once been her hands. A fire extinguisher was kicked over to 2D. It was to be his weapon, and yet he could hardly lift it. Murdoc noted this with a sneer before loading his weapon and running back out into the open air.

"Good luck, mate! Hold the fort down for me, will ya?"

"Murdoc!"

2D watched him leave, clutching his "weapon" tightly. There was nothing for him to do, so he backed into a dark corner and hid his face in his knees, clutching the fire extinguisher beside him. When the angry chatter of gunfire met his ears again, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He stayed like this, flinching every now and again as the whale began to moan in protest somewhere in the water and the gunshots continued, until an eerie silence fell across the island.

"He's dead, isn't he?" the man whispered, almost waiting for a response from Tattoo or the cyborg and receiving none. "He's dead, and-!"

The island gave a great lurch, sending 2D sliding across the floor much like the seagull had earlier. He went right out the main door, crashing into the wooden railing. _That_ hurt. He lay there, stunned, staring up at the cause of the island tipping. Somehow, the whale had managed to get out of the water and catapult itself to the entrance. Its gaping mouth was hovering above him, reeking of filth. 2D did the first thing he could think of: scream. He curled in on himself, hiding his head under his arms, screaming over and over. Surely, this was the end. Death was only toying with him. The whale would snap back to life and swallow him whole; there was no other way around it.

Plastic beach gave another lurch, sending the terrified man back from where he had come from. His lanky body was denied entrance through the doorway when a large dark hand blocked the way, catching him with ease. Gasping in fright, 2D opened his eyes, taking a peek from between his pale fingers. The whale was gone, that was good, but something just as large had taken its place.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

The title for this chapter is from the band (at least I think they're a band…) Killer Tracks, so it's not mine. I highly recommend you listening to this, because it's really amazing.


	3. Godspeed

Russel looked down at his former band mate, blinking as he tried to think of something to say. Hey, 'D, have you lost weight? No, that would be stupid. He settled on the obvious.

"Yo man, are you okay?"

2D gaped, backing away a bit. The island had settled, so there was no need for Russel to block the door. Slowly, he raised his hand, bringing over to rest on the edge of the shore. He almost let out a chuckle of amusement when the thin singer hugged the fire extinguisher closer to his body, fully prepared to use it if he felt the need to. He repeated his question. 2D's shocked expression crumbled away, leaving only exhaustion in his features.

"I'm not dreaming, Russ, am I?" he asked. Russel shook his head. "Oh. Where's Murdoc?"

"Hell if I know."

2D nodded, looking away. Carefully, he set the fire extinguisher aside, wobbly getting to his feet. There was an evident air of unease about him, which Russel noted.

"Want to go and look for him?"

2D shook his head. "Not really. I think he's dead. I would much rather get some food right now actually…" the singer's voice gradually died away, as he turned back to the door. He knew that the lift inside could take him to where the kitchen was, but he was slightly worried about who he would meet up there. Shoulders slumped with worry, the man turned back around to face the drummer, preparing to ask the giant if he took take a peek in the window upstairs to try and find the kitchen. It was in that moment when 2D finally noticed the small yellow raft perched on Russel's head, and the items that were neatly packed in it. He pointed this oddity out.

Russel grinned.

"I've been traveling with someone, man," he began, only to be cut off by a gunshot. Alarmed, he called out. "Baby girl! You okay?"

Baby girl…? Russel had a daughter? 2D's mind tumbled head over heels in an effort to understand. Russel was already gone, swimming around to get to the scene more quickly. 2D took off at an unsteady decent down the stairs before he could make sense of who exactly he was going to. Two steps later, he understood, and he took off running.

"Noodle?" he thought to himself. Could it really be her, after all this time?

2D forgot the fact that Russel was there, forgot the pirates, forgot that he hadn't eaten in ten days and had no energy to run on. All that mattered to him was seeing her again.

"_Noodle_!"

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

AN: The chapter title is from Anberlin... not mine.


	4. Forever in your hands

"_Noodle_!" 2D's cry tore from his throat, leaving him feeling instantly exhausted. He continued, at a slower pace, crawling over piles of pink waste. Every now and again he'd come across a dead body, draining him of what little hope he had to start with. Numbly, he bit his lip, shaking off the urge to give in and allow himself to simply pass out. It wasn't easy.

Far away, for the singer at least, the young woman in the cat mask kicked a dead body away. His life had cost her the last bullet that had been in her possession. The spent weapon was cast aside. The woman gave a start, looking to the sky as a booming voice called to her, asking if she was alright. She sighed impatiently, giving her head a good shake. When would Russel ever learn that she was more than able to care for herself? Still, he had been kind enough to take her all the way here, riding atop his head nonetheless. She sucked in some air to prepare to call back.

And that's when she heard it, the other voice. It was weak, but she immediately knew who it was. She gasped.

"2D…?" the name was whispered, left behind as Noodle took off at a dead sprint. She raced past Russel with a wave of her gloved hands. The giant of a man was overcome with worry, but he would just have to wait. There was one other person who was waiting.

She saw the familiar messy blue hair, poking out from a silly captain's hat, first. 2D hadn't made it too far, but his short journey had taken its toll. He lay where he had fallen, barely hanging on to reality. Weakly, he raised his head in response to hearing his name being called. He saw the woman in the cat mask, saw the familiar hair, and his face broke into a radiant smile.

He had found her.

Noodle was at his side moments later, helping him up to rest against the wall of stinking plastic behind him. Her eyes stung at the sight of him, and she took his hand in hers. 2D seized the moment, pulling his trapped hand towards his chest so that Noodle followed. He raised his other arm, wrapping it around her in a weak hug.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again, love…" he whispered into her ear. Tears fell from his dark eyes, vanishing in the woman's hair. "I can't believe that you're really here!"

Noodle quickly returned the embrace, trying her best for the moment to ignore the skeleton-like state 2D was in. It was impossible. She pulled away, releasing his hand, staring up into the singer's thin face. He looked back at her, confused.

"Murdoc did this to you, didn't he?" Noodle quietly demanded. The man looked away, sighing. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the plastic behind him.

"Yeah, he did. He hasn't been right in the head for a long time now. It's worse than how he was back at Kong."

"Are you defending him?" Noodle's eyes widened ever so slightly in disbelief. She relaxed when 2D shook his head.

"No, just saying."

The axe princess smiled slightly, taking 2D's hand again, this time to help him up. Russel, who had been quietly waiting in the water behind them, plucked the man up, easily setting him back on his feet. 2D sent a grateful smile his way before looking down at Noodle.

"There's a kitchen inside…" he began, pointing to the door. Noodle caught on instantly.

"Lead the way. I'll help you." She hooked her arm through his, allowing him to lean on her if necessary. As they hobbled along, Russel watched. Finally, he just picked them up, depositing them at the door.

"Can't have you keeling over, 2D, alright?" he said, smiling and shaking his head. "Now hurry up and get your skinny ass in there! Baby girl, keep an eye on him."

"I will, Russel. Take care. We will be back soon." Noodle smiled gratefully. She wouldn't say it while 2D was right next to her, but she knew that he would not be able to make it to the door without the help of the drummer. Waving to the large man a final time, she led the way inside, skillfully avoiding all the trash that had accumulated there. 2D called the lift, and the doors instantly opened. They had to sort of step over Tattoo to get in, which was disturbing to the singer because his body was in a different position than from when he had last seen it. He brushed the thoughts of zombies aside, settling on the assumption that the small body only moved when the whale landed on the beach. 2D quickly pressed the button to level three, the study and studio. According to him, there was a small kitchen there. This was because Murdoc had gotten tired of having to leave the studio while editing the album to get a drink, that he had simply moved the location of the kitchen. Almost. The sink and dishwasher were still in their original locations, which were unknown to the singer. The lift doors opened, and 2D got out first, trying his hardest to not resort to leaning on Noodle for support. He was exhausted, which Noodle was already well aware of. She led him to the desk, ignoring the squid, and forced 2D to sit in the chair. With the promise that she wouldn't be long, she ran off through the only set of doors in the room. The room grew quiet, the silence broken only by the odd squishing noise that was created when 2D had a go at the fish eye toy on the edge of the desk.

All too soon, this activity lost his interest, and he began rummaging through the desk drawers. He almost cried in relief when he came across an expired can of Flam. The top was torn off to reveal the stinky contents inside, and 2D wasted no time in scooping some out with a finger, eating it with a smile. A smile, that is, until his brain set off the warning bells. The flam was too far gone to be considered food any longer. With a groan of disgust, 2D threw the can aside, watching as it made contact with the yellow hanging box, hitting the green button on it. Immediately, the windows closed up and a screen dropped down from the ceiling. A list of options appeared on the screen, all having to do with the band, after a short "Plastic Beach Productions" image flashed on the screen. Curiosity got the better of him, and he selected "Journey to Plastic Beach". It was interesting, if one could get over hearing Murdoc's voice, because 2D had never really figured out why Murdoc had the need to retreat to the floating landfill, other than vague snips of the man ranting whenever he thought pirates were nearby. In the end, he had pieced together enough to get a hazy idea.

His interest level began to steadily drop as the Murdoc recording began talking about Noodle, both the real one and the cyborg. He silently cursed Jamie for animating parts of the short video, including his own kidnapping. He wondered how Jamie had even known about the whole thing. It was rather strange.

"Murdoc built a copy of me?" Noodle asked softly. 2D gave a start; he had completely missed noticing her enter the room. When he looked over to the guitarist, he noticed that she had practically brought all of the food out with her. His mouth began to water, and he reached for a slice of bread, the closest item of food he could reach. The food vanished in a flash, replaced just as quickly with another slice of bread. Off in the distance, 2D could hear Noodle telling him to not eat too much too soon because it would only make him sick, but he didn't care. Finally, Noodle took it upon herself to deny the starving man food.

"2D, you are turning green." She half joked. Still, the man did feel a little sick. He eyed the rest of the food, staring it down as if he believed it to have betrayed him.

"Why did you bring all of this out then, Noods?"

"You are not the only one who is hungry."

"Oh. Right." 2D sighed, relaxing in his seat. He began to distract himself with the fish eyes again, anything to keep his mind off the food. "You didn't know about the cyborg?" he asked randomly, not bothering to look up. He could hear Noodle shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "It's alright. She was pretty frightening, to be honest. Nothing like you; she only looked like you."

If Noodle was comforted by this comment, she remained silent about it, switching topics instead.

"Murdoc gassed you? Is that how you got here?"

"Yeah, basically. Not the best way to travel, is it?"

"He is a monster."

The conversation died away when the Murdoc on screen used the excuse of a dry throat to stop talking and bring on the Stylo video. When he thought Noodle wasn't looking, he made a successful attempt to steal a cherry from a bowl of random fruits.

"Why is Bruce in this video?"

"I don't know, love. He just showed up."

"Taking potshots at me is more like it, face ache." A voice snarled from over in the corner. 2D and Noodle looked over in alarm. The singer cursed, noting too late at how the bookcase was open, and how been open the entire time. Murdoc was there, bleeding from several wounds, and very much alive.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

AN: Chapter title is from All That Remains. Leave a review please!


	5. Her Diamonds

AN: ATTENTION! The Rhinestone Eyes video has been canceled, due to Emi not wanting to fund it. Join the cause!

Just go to facebook and type in "save rhinestone eyes"!

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Murdoc sneered at his guitarist and singer. The book was in his hands, locked because he still didn't have the key to properly open it. Ignoring this, the green man wiped his nose, unconsciously spreading blood across his lip.

"So, love, are the pirates taken care of?"

"No thanks to you, Murdoc. Why did you run off so quickly?" Noodle inquired, frowning. Murdoc, in turn, grinned.

"As much as I value you and Lards, I know that I am more important."

"Shouldn't you be dead?" 2D asked flatly, going for another cherry and slice of bread.

"Quit eating my food!" Murdoc yelled. 2D flinched, quickly popping the cherry in his mouth. "Damn it, Two-Dents!"

2D quickly stuffed the bread in his mouth as the bassist made his way across the room, brushing lightly past Noodle. He set the book beside the squid and laid his hands out on the desk, leaning on them so that he was towering over the starved man. 2D roughly swallowed the food, making Murdoc even angrier. Noodle frowned, warning Murdoc to leave the other man alone. The bassist ignored her, narrowing his eyes as he continued to stare 2D down. The musicians were silent, each waiting for another to act. A muscle in Murdoc's face twitched.

Outside, the sound of planes steadily grew. Russel saw them through the clouds, having the advantage of height, and grabbed the first thing he could: the whale, floating in the water next to him. With all his might, he launched the corpse up into the air, past the highest windows of the posh building holding his band mates. His aim had been dead-on, and one of the planes fell in pieces to the dark sea. The second plane was luckier, and its pilot had the sense to get out of the giants line of fire.

The three musicians gave a start as they registered the sounds of the planes. Both of the men stared in wonder, seeing Russel prepare for an attack, and then Noodle seized the back of 2D's chair, thankful for the wheels on it, dragging it across the floor until he was hidden behind the lift. Both of them just saw the whale as it made its heavenly assent before loosing sight of the whole thing. Murdoc roared with laughter, running to the window to catch a glimpse of the whale as it made contact with one of the planes before rushing back to stand with the others.

"Damn, it looks like you've finally lucked out, 2D! That whale is _gone_!" he continued to laugh. 2D was gripping the armrests of his chair tightly, biting his lower lip. All the color had drained from his face, making his wide black eyes look even darker.

Noodle shook her head. "Murdoc, we cannot stay up here, they will start shooting us next!"

"Go to 2D's room, for fucks sake!"

"Wha-? Why can't we just go down in that secret room thing?" 2D cried out, shaking himself from his temporary state of shock. Murdoc hit him on the head.

"Because it's _mine_, idiot!"

But you're going!" 2D pointed out, directing a shaky finger at the other man, who was now halfway through the bookcase.

"Exactly! Mine!"

"But it will take forever to get down there!"

"Not my problem." Murdoc sniffed, jumping the rest of the way in and closing the door before he could be stopped. Noodle cursed, running around 2D to pound her fists against the bookcase. 2D swore loudly.

After thirty seconds of beating her fists against an unforgiving wall, Noodle decided that unless she either break the door down, which would be easy but also leave it open, or simply open the door, she and the singer were sitting ducks. The study was full of windows. 2D slid off his chair, crawling around to the front of the lift. He lay there for a moment, as if he were waiting to be shot, and then he stretched a pale arm up, pressing the green call button. It took longer than it should have for the lift to arrive, making the man even more nervous. He rolled inside, quickly calling for Noodle to follow. She dove in with ease, and 2D jammed the button to take them to what he knew was one of the worst places on Plastic Beach. He straightened up from his position on the floor, resting his back against the wall. Sighing, he hung his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"The door locks." he finally said after a minute or two of silence. Noodle glanced down at him, then towards the lift door. "Not that, my room. The door can't be unlocked from the inside. We'll be trapped. I'll bet Murdoc knew that."

They fell into a frustrated silence, doing nothing but stare at the flickering light above. 2D began to hum his part to Empire Ants until he realized what he was humming and abruptly stopped. No way would he ever sing another song from Plastic Beach. No way.

The arrival to 2D's lonely floor proved uneventful. The door was jammed, and would not open. 2D instantly let loose a string of curses, wincing as Noodle began kicking at the rusty metal with her bare feet.

"Love, be careful-!" he warned, stopping as the lift doors creaked open, accepting defeat. Noodle nodded, pleased with her work, and turned to help 2D up. She failed to see the other man leaning against the thick metal door, failed to see the danger in his hand until the sound of thunder filled all their ears. She gasped, looking down at the blood steadily leaving the back of her thigh through the fresh bullet wound. "NO!" 2D screamed in terror, catching the woman as she stumbled and fell, momentarily stunned. "No, _Noodle_, no!"

Drunken laughter filled his ears. The pirate advanced towards the open lift, giggling along the way at the poor state of his aim. He meant to shoo the blue skeleton man, but the cat had gotten in the way.

"Well, you can't win them all, right?" he drawled, earning a terrified glare from 2D.

"S-stay away!" he squeaked, holding Noodle tight. The pirate before him only laughed, pointing the gun at 2D's head. The lift doors began to close, and he fired a single shot, missing and lodging the bullet in the metal.

Noodle bit her lip with enough force to draw blood. She refused to cry, refused to show any form of weakness. The cat mask had slipped when she had fallen back, and she watched as a pair of very shaky hands removed it. 2D tried to hide his shock at the sight of the bruise on her face. Frowning slightly, he moved so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. From there he began to stroke her hair softly. The bullet wound on her thigh was bleed profusely. Noodle held her hands over it, trying to stop it.

"Noodle?" 2D whispered, feeling his eyes tear up as his voice cracked. "It's ok, yeah? It'll be alright." He hated seeing her in pain like this. Why had she been the first to step out? Unable to stop himself, he pulled her face up gently, kissing her lightly on her forehead. His long arms wrapped around her, and he rested his head atop hers. Noodle instantly melted into the comfort, and her forehead fell to rest on his chest. She still refused to cry. Her emotions got the better of her as 2D began stroking her hair again.

"2D, why is all of this happening?" she asked in a pained voice. The answer was common knowledge for them. "This is not fair."

2D hid his face in her hair, eyes shut and shoulders shaking slightly.

"You're right, love. None of it is fair. Especially not for you," he whispered the last part, hugging the small body in his arms. How could it be fair for any of them? Just when the singer meets the most important person in his life again, after he believed her to be dead, she is shot. He is trapped in the lift now, waiting for it to bring them back up to the surface, no doubt to meet more pirates. He can't even help her. He is too weak.

His own freedom, after almost a year of captivity, seems bitter. Will he ever see the world again? Will Noodle be alright? There was no real way to be sure, not yet.

"2D?" Noodle asked softly. She wants him to let her go. She is strong enough to get over this wound, more than able to protect both of them from anything. His weak arms won't release her. He is too afraid. There is something in his open, teary eyes, something that he sees before him. It is too much. The lift has opened. The frail arms tighten, one around her waist, the other cradling her head. "2D please let me go."

"What the hell? Who are you?" the pirate demanded, pointing his gun at the singers head.

"2D. please, don't shoot."

The pirate laughed. "What's your business here, Toodee? Working with Niccals, eh?" He stepped into the lift, pressing the barrel against 2D's blue head. The singer shut his eyes, burying his face in Noodle's hair.

"I don't want to die here…" he whispered sadly. The pirate laughed.

Noodle shook her head, pressing her bloody hands against 2D's chest until he finally released her. She balanced her weight on her good leg, quickly standing to face the pirate.

"We are in no way connected with Niccals in the way that you are intending. If you want to see him, then let us out of the lift and we will allow you to go up and meet him."

"You'll be coming with me. I don't trust either of you just yet."

As if to show its agreement, the lift doors slid shut, sealing the three people inside. Noodle frowned, stabbing the third floor button. The lift shuddered, almost groaning with the unusual amount of weight before starting up to the studio floor. The pirate coughed once and then grinned at Noodle.

"What's a lovely lady such as you doing here, eh?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Noodle threw him a disgusted look.

"If you really must know, _baka_, I am here for my friend."

"Fabulous. The sniveling skeleton here, I presume?"

"Yes." Noodle hissed through her teeth.

"Hmph. Well, when I find that you've lied to me, I'll shoot him, and keep you for myself."

"You will do no such thing." The woman challenged, glaring. The pirate only chuckled, glancing past her to the flickering buttons on the wall as he waited. Suddenly, he asked a question.

"How do the two of you know Niccals then?"

"A band, we're in a band. Gorillaz." 2D said softly, edging away from the gun that was still against his skull. "Murdoc is bass. We're vocals, keyboard, and lead guitar."

The pirate grinned at Noodle again. "I'm sure that you have a lovely voice."

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Noodle hissed. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but the guitar is my main contribution to the band."

"Such a disappointment," he shrugged, and lift fell silent. Roughly thirty seconds later, the doors opened once more. The pirate decided to help out by throwing 2D out, an easy task due to the singer's current weight and the large muscles on the pirate, before offering his arm to walk Noodle out of the lift. She hobbled out on her own, going over to help 2D into a sitting position.

"That was unnecessary."

"He wouldn't be able to get out on his own, darling, you know that. Now, where is Niccals? Come on over here and lead me to him."

To make his point clear on what would happen if Noodle chose otherwise, he pointed the gun at 2D again. From here, there was no way he could miss. She hobbled on over, walking to the bookcase.

"There is a secret entrance beyond this. I do not know how to open the door though." She said, despising herself for giving in so easily. There was no other way around it though; she could never fight properly with her leg injured in the way it currently was, and 2D was in danger of having his head blown off. Noodle shook her head in frustration as began trying to open the door. Part of her never wanted the door to be opened, not with the pirate right behind her. If he got to Murdoc, the famous bass player would be dead. Some would allow this, and think nothing less of the fact that a talented life had been stolen away, however Noodle was different. She grew up with the man, who had grown to become something of a father or crazy uncle for her.

The singer watched her struggle, hating himself. If only he could help! 2D crawled to his feet, positive that the pirate was no longer paying attention to him. He had to find a way to stop him! What was there to use? Think, think! With staggering steps, he approached the short coffee table in front of the fish tank, seizing the bottled ship that lay there. Just in case, he also took an empty beer bottle before turning around and walking to the pirate as silently as possible. Luck was on his side; having the windows boarded up, due to the still hanging projection screen, kept him from creating a shadow that would otherwise give his position away. Having no shoes on also helped. He took a deep breath, shaking his arms.

His feet finally came to a halt, and the singer was right behind the pirate. 2D could count the hairs on the other mans balding head, though he chose not too. He acted before he could even think about it, raising one arm and then the other. He smashed each bottle against the base of the pirates head, earning some kind of pleasure at the sound of cracking glass. The pirate cried out, quickly silenced when Noodle spun around and punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground, out cold. 2D slipped a wobbly smile at Noodle, who smiled back.

"I though you and Russ got all the pirates!" 2D whispered, shaking his head. Noodle shrugged helplessly.

"He must have been in the ship. He should be the last one, other than the one in the basement."

"Let's leave them for Muds, eh?"

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

AN: Chapter title is from Rob Thomas.

SAVE RHINESTONE EYES! :D


	6. New Arrival

The band mates shared a chuckle, each of them thinking of how their self-proclaimed leader would react to seeing this pirate lying before him. He would probably "kick the shit out of him", the singer offered, cringing. Noodle nodded, getting what she believed 2D was referring to. She could easily recall how the blue haired man had been something of a punching bag back when they lived together in Kong. There must have been countless times in which she would come across her friend sitting around somewhere, sporting a new bruise and a slight attitude due to his frustration.

"What should we do with him, Noods?" 2D offered, poking the body with his foot. He earned a snort from the pirate, and the man stepped away as quickly as possible. "Rotter," he muttered. Looking to the side, he saw that the woman had hobbled off in search of something. "What you looking for, Love?"

"I am searching for something to tie him with, 2D. Please stay where you are and save your energy."

The man tuned that last part of what she said out, his attention back on the food that had been left on the desk. Grinning, he went over, claiming a small cake as his own. Chewing greedily, he inspected the rest of the food that was laid out, picking up a strip of jerky. It wasn't the best taste in the world: old, bitter, and salty.

"I wonder what Murdoc is doing," 2D wondered aloud. "Trying to open that book, no doubt."

"What makes that book so important, 2D?' Noodle asked, setting on stealing some tubing from the fish tank to use as rope. Most of the fish were dead anyway. Shrugging, she hobbled back to stand by her friend. She held the tubing out to him.

"What do you think, 2D? Will this work?"

"For what?"

"To tie the man up."

"Oh. Yeah." 2D said, nodding and popping a small strawberry in his mouth. "It's great."

Noodle smiled, hobbling off to finish the deed. Once complete, the woman was certain that the pirate would be unable to stand, or even crawl. She could have just killed him and be done with it, but why go through the trouble, and end up with useless blood on her hands?

As a precaution, she took the gun away from the man, bringing it back with her and setting it on the desk. It lay there, appearing potentially lethal next to a couple other small cakes. She leaned heavily against the desk, resting her head on 2D's shoulder. Her eyes traveled across the room, taking in the organized chaos while the man beside her began snacking on another cherry. Suddenly, 2D chuckled.

"Welcome to the world of the Plastic Beach." He muttered, sweeping an arm out. His head tiled to the side, resting against Noodle's. "It's usually a horror, but I've been having a rather nice day so far. What about you?"

"Not the best, but certainly not the worst."

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Noodle smiled, easily melting into the man's embrace as he wrapped his other arm around her. The moment was quite serene; aside from the unconscious pirate a few steps away. His body was in the shadows, and it was easy to pretend that he wasn't even there. It was peaceful.

"Do you want to rest for a bit, love?" 2D murmured down to her. "There isn't much more to do here, and you look really tired." He kissed her forehead, sensing her answer already. "Go on, I've had more than enough time to get my rest. You've been traveling around on Russ's head, yeah? Rest your eyes for a bit." The voice was very soothing, the guitarist decided. The man's head bobbed in encouragement when she looked up at his face.

Truth be told, she didn't feel comfortable at all with taking a rest, not with a pirate in the room and another somewhere on the island. She didn't feel safe resting while her leg was in such a state either. But, she was very tired. No, get over it!

"I am fine, 2D."

"We won't be going anywhere for a while, Noods."

"It is not safe here."

"It never is." 2D paused, frowning. Noodle saw this, and he traded his expression for a reassuring one instead. "Come on, I'll sing a song for you." He coaxed. Noodle couldn't resist this, and her tired mind gave in. She allowed him to lead her to the row of leather plush seats, sinking into one gratefully. 2D followed behind her, shutting off the projection and opening the screens. It was getting dark outside, so there was little to no change in the lighting. He eased into the seat next to her, turning his body ever so slightly so that he was facing her. Already, the woman across from him was falling asleep, so he began to sing softly to her.

_Tender is the night _

_Lying by your side_

_Tender is the touch_

_Of someone you love too much_

_Tender is the day _

_The demons go away_

_Lord I need to find _

_Someone who can heal my mind,_

His voice was so light, so quiet, that it was like a breeze, barely noticeable to the young woman. She smiled, falling deeper into sleep as he continued singing.

_Tender is the ghost_

_The ghost I love the most_

_Hiding from the sun _

_Waiting for night to come_

_Tender is my heart_

_I'm screwing up my life_

_Lord I need to find _

_Someone who can heal my mind_

"Did you write that yourself, 2D?' Noodle asked, barely able to form the words. 2D paused, smiling.

"No, sorry, love. It's Damon's song."

"It's nice." She sighed.

"Mmhm." 2D hummed, smoothing her purple hair before picking up on the song again.

_Tender is the night _

_Lying by your side_

_Tender is the touch _

_Of someone you love too much_

_Tender is my heart you know_

_I'm screwing up my life_

_Oh lord I need to find _

_Someone who can heal my mind_

With a final sigh, Noodle fell asleep, a small smile on her face. She must have been more tired than she had expected, for she remained asleep. The man beside her currently had no need for sleep, so he remained awake, holding her hand. He couldn't help but think of how peaceful she looked, and yet still look fragile. Every now and again, Noodle would twitch in her sleep; call out to someone like she had while she had been in hell. 2D was there for her, to speak soft words to her, to keep holding her hand. An hour later, things had stayed the same between them, and the half hour after that. The peace was finally disturbed in the form of the secret bookcase opening, admitting a certain Murdoc Niccals into the room. He kicked aside the bound pirate, who protested. The pirate had been awake for a short while, and was still fuzzy in the head. He harshly barked Murdoc's name, grinning like a madman until the insane bassist pointed out that he was unarmed and bound.

"Like hell you'll be getting anywhere, mate!" the green man cackled, crossing the room to the desk, where he picked up the gun. "Hey, face ache! You still here?"

2D turned his head, staring over the chair he was in to look at Murdoc. "Noodle is asleep, Murdoc." He stated in a hushed tone. Murdoc snorted.

"What, she had a bad dream and needed you to tuck her in?"

"She's been hurt, Murdoc."

The bassist noticed the sudden change in his singer's tone, the pitiful tone to it. Cursing, he made his way over to his band mates, finally stopping before them. 2D was sporting a fresh bruise under his right eye, and Noodle was bleeding from a nasty bullet wound to her leg. Murdoc was furious. With a snarl, he grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt, hauling him to his feet and away from the sleeping woman.

"You are a real idiot, a waste of space!" the man snarled, dragging the man along. "She's my greatest asset to the band, and you allow her to get shot? Who the hell shot her?" When 2D didn't answer, he was sort of strangled by his shirt, so speaking was difficult, Murdoc dropped him, kicking him in the gut once before turning to the desk, where he picked up the gun. "Can't even defend her, can you?" Murdoc muttered, whipping around and pointing the gun at the singer. There was a look in his eyes, a hollow, apathetic look. He really didn't care. "So who, pray tell, shot my guitarist, hmm?" he asked again, taking a step forward. 2D shook his head, if he had difficulty speaking earlier, speaking now would be completely out of the question. He could only shake his head numbly. Murdoc took the final steps, stopping when the weapon was pressed to 2D's pale forehead. He wasn't smiling.

Everything after that came as a series of blurs.

As if to expel a savior onto the scene, the lift doors opened, admitting the final pirate. Murdoc looked up in alarm, and the world fell apart in a hail of gunfire as both men took aim and fired. On instinct, 2D hit the deck, covering his head with his frail arms, crying out in terror as something wet hit the side of his face.

"_I'm going to die here, they'll kill me! I don't want to die here!"_ his mind screamed. He bit his lip hard, choking back a sob. Surely, it was only a matter of time now, until one of the men approached him to finish the job. He could only hope that they would have a heart and make it quick… What would happen to Noodle, and Russel? The drummer would be alright as he was, he was practically bullet proof. Noodle was hurt though! His little Noodle was in danger, and there was nothing he could do. Was he really a waste of space, as Murdoc had said? He could defend her, couldn't he? No time like the present to prove the bastard wrong, he decided. "Noodle?" he called out, peeking over his shelter of arms towards the location of the woman. He waited, not receiving an answer, which filled him with dread. "Noods- ah, _shit_!" he screamed, jumping a bit. Someone had grabbed onto his ankle, trapping him in a bloody grip. "Don't shoot me!" he whimpered, hiding his head again. The grip on his ankle tightened, shaking him. Look at me, it seemed to say. Against his better judgment, he did just that, turning and looking into the rapidly paling face of Murdoc Niccals. The pirate, a poor shot as ever, had nailed him in the stomach, when he had been planning on ending the bassist with a clean shot to the head. Murdoc had been the lucky one, for a brief moment, and succeeded in killing his opponent with a single shot. Presently, he was staring at 2D, the man who he had been holding captive on the island, the man he had nearly killed on countless occasions. His eyes were wide, almost fearful.

"Damn, it, Stu." He whispered when the familiar pair of black eyes locked on his own. "Damn it all."

2D could only stare; his brain seemed to have momentarily shut down. Murdoc never called him by his real name, at least not to his face. And did he look like he was scared? Murdoc, _scared_? Just seeing him like that brought forth a fresh surge of terror into the younger man. Murdoc tightened his grip on 2D, shaking his ankle roughly now.

"Damn it!" Murdoc practically shouted; spitting blood as it began to dribble out between his lips.

"M-Murdoc?" 2D asked fearfully, his lip trembling. He had never seen anyone die for real; it was nothing compared to what he saw in his zombie movies.

"I'm fucking _dying_, and you just _sit_ there? Go get help!"

The tone of his voice made 2D flinch back, expecting to be hit or something. His ankle was set free at this movement, and he clumsily got to his feet, his mind on auto-pilot. Taking a few steps back, he immediately tripped on a pile of rubbish, falling back on his rear. Murdoc shouted at him again, cursing him.

"I'm sorry, Murdoc!"

"2D!"

The last voice belonged to Noodle. The gunshots had awoken her, but she had only just gotten up from her seat. She had hobbled over to 2D, he was right behind the chairs, to see what the matter was. Murdoc called over to her, telling her to get some medical equipment because 2D was too stupid to do it himself. In a single stunned moment, Noodle took in all that had happened, her mind running calculations."

"Murdoc, he is in shock. There is nothing we can do for you anyway. I am sorry." She truly did look sorry too. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears as she saw what had become of the horrible man. 2D was upset too, but it was difficult to see what had upset him: the near-death experiences he had been having with guns, or the fact that his captor was about to die. In reality, it was a mix of the two. He couldn't move to help the man even if he had wanted to, which he didn't. Noodle was there anyway, having somehow managed to sit down in her current state to be beside the dying bassist. Just her being there seemed to help, and Murdoc began talking to her, all nonsense really, the last words of a dying man who just wasn't ready yet.

"You were my greatest asset, really, Noodle. The band wouldn't have made it without you, love. We have Lards and the dullard, pure talent, but you always had more. Hell, we have Demon Days to stand for that. Promise me you won't forget the band? It's all I have left really. Maybe a few bastard children too, who knows…"

"I promise, but Murdoc?"

"Yeah?" he coughed. Noodle's frown deepened.

"What you have done is inexcusable here. I will never forget Gorillaz, and I will never forget you. This means that I will never forget this. Your treatment of 2D, your dealings with pirates, it is horrible."

"We got another album out, I won't be forgotten. It's all good. Oi, 2D," he turned, looking at the singer, who only glanced over halfway through wide eyes.

"Yeah, Murdoc?" he asked, fearful still. Murdoc chuckled.

"It's been a ride, hasn't it; Uncle Norm's, all the way to here?"

"I guess. A rather awful ride though, if you ask me."

"Whatever. Hey, you've got great vocals, but mine are still better than yours."

"You sound like someone treading on-"

"Shut the fuck up, man." Murdoc chuckled again. With that final laugh, the last breath left Murdoc, and he fell silent. His hands went limp, his gaze sagged. Hell had one new arrival, and it would be one of the most memorable ones to date.


	7. Departure

The room was silent, everyone staring at the lifeless corpse. Noodle turned to look at 2D, her eyes holding on the dead man's blood on his face for a moment too long. The blood had begun to dry, and it stuck some of 2D's blue hair to his face. The woman's stare brought it all back to his attention, and the smell of blood finally registered upon his senses. It was a nasty smell, like an old coin after you rubbed it between your fingers. It made his stomach churn. He pressed a hand to his mouth, shutting his eyes tight, fighting the urge to be sick and somehow winning.

"We should go, 2D." Noodle said, shutting Murdoc's eyes. She was planning on leaving Murdoc here, in the study. The pirates would hopefully be dealt with soon. Looking up sadly, the woman saw how her friend was becoming more and more nervous. After he had gotten over the wave of bile that had been trying to force its way up his throat, he submitted to simply sitting on the ground, pressing his pale face into his knees as he kept his dark eyes tightly shut. 2D's shoulders were visibly shaking now, and he seemed to have not heard her. Noodle sighed. "2D, we need to go now."

"That skeleton isn't much help is he, darling?"

"Please be quiet." Noodle spat, glaring towards the last pirate. He chuckled, but obeyed her anyway after asking a final question. "Yes, Murdoc is dead, now please be silent."

Noodle plucked the gun from Murdoc's cold hand, turning a bit and taking aim before firing multiple times at the windows. The glass fell away in large shards, allowing for the chilled sea air to rush in. The sudden sound caused 2D to cry out, falling to the ground once more and causing the pirate to roar with laughter. Only after the singer realized what had happened did he glare over to the pirate.

"Sod off, why don't you?" 2D snapped, getting back up into a sitting position.

The pirate captain rolled his eyes. "You're a right git, you know that?"

"Fuck you. Hey, love, why don't we knock him out again, eh?" the singer said, nodding when Noodle only stared at him. She was surprised, having not expected the man to pull out of his shocked state so quickly. She didn't care what was done with the pirate, so she simply shrugged.

"Do what you think is right then, 2D." She replied, getting to her feet and stumbling off to the window to look out for Russel. He was on his way over, frantic. Quickly, she waved to him, getting his attention so that he wouldn't rip the island to pieces in a futile search for his band mates. He calmed down easily enough, though he was none to pleased at the sight through the window. Sensing this, Noodle began telling him all that had happened.

Meanwhile, the guys were taking turns taunting each other. 2D, having been stuck alone with Murdoc for so long and thus forced to grow a spine, refused to fall behind.

"Can't even keep a woman, can you? Just look at the state of her." The pirate teased, hoping to hit a sore spot and doing just that.

"Say that again!" 2D said, furiously stumbling to his feet. He went over to the pirate, kicking him as he went before he jumped at the man to begin beating the crap out of him.

"Can't keep a woman!" the pirate sang, taking his first opportunity when 2D got too close. He was able to move his head, so he cracked it against 2D's own forehead. The fight, a weak one due to 2D's current state of health and the pirates bondage, ended there. Satisfied, the pirate spat at 2D's face, causing a mixture of blood, spit, and part of a tooth to hit the younger man in the face. Disgusted, the singer kicked at him, though the attack was as feeble as all the others had been, and scooted away to rest against the wall of the lift. He continued to glare at the pirate before him, though the other man found it slightly difficult to tell just where those odd eyes in 2D's head were focusing on. To make up for it, in a way, he sneered up at the man.

"Bet that was your first death, eh? First time seeing a dead man?" he tried, pausing to spit some more blood from his mouth. A muscle twitched in 2D's face. "Not much of a tough guy, are you? Niccals never did choose wisely. He must have hired you to work here over a drink or two, I'd wager."

"He didn't hire me. He gassed me and had me shipped out here, the bastard."

The pirate had the grace to look surprised. "I had no idea he played for that team," he muttered. 2D's eyebrows rose in confusion, and the space behind the elevator shaft went silent. Thirty seconds later, he cried out, feeling some immature need to defend himself.

"No! Murdoc wouldn't go near me like _that_, not even if all the women were gone from the world."

"Oh."

"C'mon, baby girl, let's get you out of here." Russel said, forcing his hand into the study to calmly wait for the young woman to climb on. She protested, not wanting to leave 2D behind.

"We need to gather supplies too, Russel, and pay our final respects to Murdoc."

The drummer frowned, alarm showing on his face. Withdrawing the hand and brought his face closer to the hole, peering in with one eye to see the lifeless body of the band's leader.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Noodle baby, I'm real sorry you had to see that." Russel said quietly, though his voice was still loud due to his current size. Noodle accepted these words, though she didn't feel that they were completely necessary.

"There is one pirate left, over by 2D. Murdoc got the other one. Could you wait for a little longer? I would like to talk to 2D, and also gather anything I can that will be of use." Noodle finally said. Russel nodded, leaving to find the ship the pirates had arrived on. He knew that there were submarines underwater around the island, but he somehow felt that this would be the best way for his friends to travel, for now at least.

Noodle staggered away, going into the studio and quietly shutting the door behind her. For a moment she rested against the cool door, sighing when the voices of 2D and the pirate began bickering once more. She hoped that 2D wouldn't try and fight the other man again; he didn't have the strength for it. Anyway, after she was finished looking around the studio, she expected him to be able to guide her around the island. Hopefully, he knew his way around, and he would know where… Who was she kidding? Judging by how the man looked, deathly thin and pale as a ghost, he probably knew as much as she did about where everything was on the island. Other than the confines of his underwater room, she assumed, he was clueless. Besides, what was there to collect on the island, other than necessary items like food, water, and medical supplies?

As if to make a point, the famed instrument El Diablo rested in its stand. It was all the way across the room, but right in Noodle's line of vision. How could she leave it behind? She quickly claimed it as her own, searching around the room for anything else and finding nothing. Leaving the room for the study once more, she set the bass on the desk by Murdoc, and then went to the lift. 2D was up and at her side in an instant, or a little longer than that, asking what she was doing. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Pack your bags, 2D, we are leaving Plastic Beach." She said. 2D beamed.

"I thought you'd never say that, love." He replied, leaning past her to stab the call button for the lift with his finger. The doors opened instantly, a good sign, and the band mates stepped over the dead body before them to get in. 2D selected the button to take them once more to his room, and then they were off. The ride down started off as an awkwardly silent one, until Noodle coughed slightly.

"2D, do you know if there's anything else we need to take with us off the island? I was thinking that Murdoc's-"

"We can't take him with us!" 2D said, shocked. "He'll rot away before we reach land."

Noodle shook her head. "I meant that we take his bass with us, as a reminder."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you think we'll need?"

"My zombie movies, I can't leave those." He instantly said, grinning as the lift doors opened. Quickly, he made his way to his door, opening it a little wider to make room for both of them. "Be sure to not shut the door behind you, or else we'll be locked in."

"That's terrible."

"That's Murdoc for you."

Having no bag to pack, 2D settled on using a pillowcase. There wasn't much to stuff it with, other than his movies, a DVD player, and his multi-plug. Noodle wedged a ratty old shoe under the door to keep it open before searching around the room. The floor was covered in paper, drawings and used Sudoku puzzles, the latter of which had all been done incorrectly. 2D noticed her studying the drawings with a small smile before stuffing his banjo into the pillowcase. It had been broken weeks ago in one of Murdoc's drunken beatings, but he had been hoping on getting it fixed. He knew how to repair it himself, though he lacked the material needed. He placed a final item into his pillowcase, a drawing off the back of the door, and suggested that they check out the studio one last time, for the sake of his banjo. It was agreed upon, and they left once more for the lift, stepping out and over the dead body once they made it to the proper floor. Sadly, 2D saw the way Noodle was hobbling about, and he edged back into the lift, leaving his pillowcase just outside.

"I'll be right back, Noods," he said, pressing a button before the woman had a chance to respond. He traveled silently to Murdoc's floor, where his room was. Going on a hunch, the singer had assumed that that was where the man would have kept the first aid kit: far away from him, and in his own room, where he wouldn't have to share it with anyone. The lift doors squeaked open, and 2D walked the short distance to Murdoc's door, opening it with only a little difficulty. Once inside, he was instantly jealous. His former captor's room was far better than his own. Grumbling, he set to work.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Back in the study, Noodle had allowed herself to rest against the lift, opting out of sitting down only because she was unsure if she would be able to get back up later. Wearily, she wiped sweat from her brow, glancing over to the hole in the wall to see Russel. He nodded back, quietly informing her of the fact that they'd be leaving in style on the ship.

"I hope you know how to, er, drive it," Russel said "because I know 'D will have no fucking clue what he's doing."

"Two ain't enough to sail," the pirate complained, being completely serious. The drummer and guitarist ignored him, already knowing he was right. Russel suggested that Noodle and 2D travel on his head.

"We won't have room Russel, not with all of the things we will be bringing with us." Noodle said. "There are submarines here, aren't there?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they're the safest way to go. I think Murdoc was the only one who knew how to get around in one." Russel said flatly, bothered at mentioning the dead man. "I know 'D has been around in them too, but I wouldn't count on him knowing what to do."

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Feeling accomplished, 2D made his way into the lift and back to the study. Once he was back with his companions, he proudly held out the large first aid kit. Noodle smiled and walked with him to the desk. 2D set it up on the wooden surface, opening the box to show Noodle the contents. She quickly thanked him before telling him that she could manage with cleaning up the wound in her leg, secretly not wanting him to help her with it because she was slightly worried that he would make it worse. As much as she cared for the man, she knew that it was unwise to take such risks. As she turned her attention to the matter at hand, she idly asked the bluehead about the submarines.

"There's this one that looks like a shark, it's the one we used for the On Melancholy Hill video, and the end of Stylo too. Murdoc did the driving, but that won't be too much help for us now." 2D said. Noodle could barely detect the happy tone in 2D's voice, though it was expected, sadly. "Anyway, lucky for us, I know a bit about how to get around in the sub."

"Like hell you do," Russel said, grinning. The singer smiled back, shaking his head.

"Nope, Dave, the engineer until he was fired or something, slipped me some books and stuff under my door for me to read. One day he slipped a manual under, so I took a look at it."

"Did it tell you how to get to the subs?' the pirate asked sarcastically. 2D's face fell.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Russel solved the problem of the day by reaching into the study, making the hole in the wall larger, and grabbing the pirate. Quietly, he deposited the man on the beach next to a plastic tree, much to the bound man's displeasure.

"Stupid cracker ass." He muttered, shaking his head. "We can get to the sub easily enough, I'll just grab it and bring it up to the surface. 'D man, you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

The sudden harshness startled the singer and he nodded his head meekly. This wasn't very convincing.

"I swear man, if you screw up one time and hurt Noods, so help me…"

"I won't Russ, really!"

Noodle paused in her work, looking up and raising an eyebrow, and then sighed, returning to wrapping gauze and bandages around her leg. Lucky for her, the bullet wasn't lodged in her leg, so all she had to do was clean it first. She had to cut away the majority of her stripped leggings from the injured leg. The soiled material lay off to the side, ignored. There was more to be done, but she knew it was best to not do anything too drastic until she could find someone who was absolutely certain that they knew what they were doing.

"I have faith in 2D, Russel." She said in a calm tone. "If he thinks he can do it, I will believe in him." She added with a smile. Both of the men relaxed at this, one very much relieved at her words. "We should leave soon, shouldn't we?"

2D nodded, going over and retrieving his pillowcase from where he had left it earlier. Bringing it over to the desk, he began stuffing it with food, stealing some away to be eaten on the spot.

"We can also catch fish to eat along the way, and catch rainwater to drink. Having a source of water ready however is needed, don't you think?" Noodle said, wiping her hands clean with an antibacterial hand wipe from the first aid kit.

"Can't we just drink the water from the ocean?" 2D asked.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

Russel ducked back down underwater to search for the submarine, leaving his band mates to wait on the pier, where they were laden down with several bags containing things from more food to supplies for the sub. Noodle had Murdoc's bass with her strapped to her back, and 2D was wearing his captain's hat. He couldn't help the way he violently jumped away, tripping on a coil of rope in the process, when Russel finally came back up with the sub. The large drummer had some nerve, bringing the sub up out of the water as if it were a real shark jumping from the water. In the light though, it looked more like a whale, or else that was just 2D's nerves talking. Shaking his head, he followed Noodle down the pier to the submarine, tossing a bag into the now-open hatch before going back for another. Being the gentleman, he had taken it upon himself to carry all of the baggage into the "shark". Noodle snuck her guitar in before crawling in herself.

2D began struggling with the third bag, which had been as heavy as the first until his mind kindly reminded him that he was, more-or-less, a walking skeleton, and that all of this was only making him worse. He was grateful when Russel finally just picked up all of the remaining bags and stuffed them into the submarine.

With the worst part over with, 2D turned to have a final look at his personal hell. Grinning, he extended a hand, flipping the bird before laughing and turning back around to get into the submarine.

"See you later, you old sod!" he laughed.

%$&^(&^#^#&%*&^&$&*%

AN: The end! Thank you to all who read and reviewed!

... I sort of wish that I kept this as a oneshot, so don't be suprised if I move all the other chapters somplace else as a sequel or something. ;D


End file.
